The Dark Side of Alex Russo
by CleverforClever
Summary: Continuation of 'Dark Side of Justin Russo'. Alex is finally free of her brother's power, but all is not right in the Russo clan. Someone kidnaps Alex's daughter, and now she has to turn to her most horrifying enemy to save her child. Justin requires her to sacrifice herself in exchange. Rape, violence, not for the kiddoes.
1. Chapter 1

A.N. Don't blame me... =_= fine... blame me. Whatever. Typical disclaimers. This is not going to be cheery.

Chapter One

Once upon a time, there was a very, very sad girl. Well... she was not so much sad, just unhappy. You see, this girl, who was a princess, had a prince in her life. The prince, who was always good, judged the princess far too harshly for her own desires. She wanted to do things, and he told her not to. This continued for years and years until the princess tired of the prince's remarks.

Then one day, the princess used magic to take away the prince's conscience. The prince became dark and cruel. He grew evil, and seized power locking the princess in a dark tower where he hurt her and her friends for a long time.

The princess learned her lesson. A burden was placed upon her by the dark prince, who would visit her, taunting her with the fact that now it was him that was evil.

Day after day he did this, and she begged for him to let her go. Day after day he refused her, keeping her locked up as punishment. The land wept under his rule, waiting for the princess to save them.

The dark prince, as always, underestimated the girl, and let her go.

She gave birth to a baby, and defeated the dark prince with the help of her friends. She found love from a beast, and did her best to move on.

But she knew, and her baby knew, and the beast knew, that the dark prince would return...

And he did...


	2. Chapter 2

Alex put down the tea. She could remember... **HIM **drinking tea. She never said his name. Never. But she _always_ remembered. Always.

Justin...

Alex sighed. It had been over a year since the fight. Twelve months since her father had to fight his son. Fifty-two weeks since her brother had last raped her. 365 days since Justin had met his son.

No one asked about it. Her mother knew. Her father, on some level must have understood. Mason... was oblivious, luckily.

He did not comment on her son.

But her daughter...

Alex rubbed her stomach. She had a baby girl. Three months ago...

Alex sobbed uncontrollably. The night had been unbelievably horrible. Her brother... her warden... her most loathed foe... She stopped herself. No more. From this day on she would not even say his name. Mason was in the next room. When she exited, he ran to her. 

"Alex, my love, I am so, so sorry!"

She quieted him, "Mason... it's okay..."

He shook his head angrily, "No, no it's not. I was there... I saw what he did. How could he? Justin-"

She stopped him, "No. Just no. Lay down."

He lay on his back, "You can't be serious. After what just...!"

She took off all her clothes, "Please, I need this..."

Mason stripped himself as well, "You are so beautiful."

Alex laughed, "Sorry... it's just... no one had said that I'm beautiful in so long. Now... please be quiet..."

That night had improved vastly from the preceding moments. She knew exactly why she had sought Mason. If she got pregnant again... she could pretend that Mason was the father regardless.

Justine did not possess any wolf qualities, but her parents could pretend.

Alex picked the cold tea back up. She took a sip, reflecting on how much her life had changed.

Justine let out a small cry from the next room. Restless, her mother got up and walked to her daughter's nursery.

"Don't worry, you starving little gremlin, Mommy's here to-"

A man in a robe stood over the crib, baby in hand.

"No."

He disappeared. It was a full hour before Mason returned home. It took him another ten seconds to realize a foreign smell was in the air.

From there, it was only a matter of time before the authorities were involved. Alex was all out of tears. She thought that her pain and suffering were over.

It was only just beginning...


	3. Chapter 3

The world drifted away for Alex. Everyone was sending their condolences. Mason was running about like a madman trying to find someone, _anyone_ who knew _anything_ about his baby daughter.

Jerry and Theresa insisted on keeping the family together. Alex and Mason moved in with their son as quickly as possible. The Russo family circled the wagons, and watched for an attack.

Days passed without event. A missing wizard child, specifically a Russo, was no small news event. Nothing happened. No evidence turned up, none of the wizard world's criminals had any clue where the girl was.

Weeks passed. Jerry stopped eating nervously. Theresa stopped humming because she was afraid. Mason went out for the night instead of staying up taking shifts watching the door. (Like their enemies used doors.)

Mason, Theresa, Alexander, and Alex were gathered around the dinner table. Their spirits were a bit high as the sandwhich shop had been reopened to surprising success. Mason was recounting how he set a series of dog tied up to a lamp post free when everyone laughed. Everyone but Alex of course. Still, the dinner went well.

Finally, after an eternity of silence, Alex spoke, "Justin."

Whatever happiness had been managed immediately disappeared. Alex continued in a quiet voice, "He has to know. Who else would target me? Who else has the power to kidnap a wizard child? He ran the mortal world, and has countless contacts in the monster world. Justin knows something."

The table was silent.

"Well?"

Mason spoke quietly, "I will never, ever, EVER support any idea that leads to his freedom. Ever. I love you. I do. But Alex... even if we never see Justine again... that would still be better than having Justin in power again, and you know that, my love."

Alex blinked, "I can take him."

Theresa, noting the dangerous vibe, picked up little Alexander and carried him into the next room. Jerry chewed thoughtfully, "You realize he is still as dangerous as ever? Don't forget, just as you're his kryptonite, he is yours."

Alex nodded, "I have a plan."

Jerry sighed, "I'm sorry Alex, but I just can't help you. Justin... needs not to be touched. It's over. He could not have arranged it from his cell. Period."

Alex nodded, "Fine, I'll just eat in my room."

Of course this was a lie. Not the eating part. She planned to do that. But now she knew she could no longer count on anyone to help her this time. And that made her plan so much more difficult...


	4. Chapter 4

Alex stared at the forbidden object in front of her. Professor Crumbs had it in the top drawer of his desk. The ancient wizard likely know what it meant- and what would happen if anyone got ahold of it.

It was a difficult task breaking into the headmaster's office. Magic far beyond anything taught at the school protected this sacred area. Of course, she could just slip it into the robe of her pocket, and leave. That was the thing about wizards- they always forgot the obvious solutions.

Alex was running out of time. Someone would discover her, and then she would have to explain her presence, then re-explain it under a truth spell, _then_ try and get the wizard council to wrap their minds around the fact that one of the most dangerous individuals of all time was still able to plot against the free worlds.

So her best shot was to stick in her pocket and run. But she could not. This was Justin. Purely him. This was all his evil, his strategies against her, his notations on her weeknesses. He used this to plot his assault of her.

Alex was terrified beyond belief. If anything went wrong in this plan, all her hard work over the years would collapse. Everything she had worked so hard for would fall apart. If it all went according to plan, it would still be one of the worst experiences of her life.


	5. Chapter 5

The journal burned hot as it sucked her inside. Alex's stomach dropped uncomfortably. So this was what true dread felt like...?

She fell and fell until she appeared in her worst nightmare. Closing her eyes did nothing to assuage the fear. This place was too evil. Besides, it was always there when she closed her eyes in real life.

Alex trudged down the hall, flinching when that all too familiar voice screamed in agony, "Waaaaaaaaaaaaaauugghhhhiiiiiittt!"

She stood still for a moment before forcing herself down the hall. He had made her do difficult things in the past, but this was one of the worst.

She found Justin on the bed, trying to sew his guts back in with a piece of leather. His conscience was tearing it out as punishment.

"Please, please just let me keep this, please, it's all I have!"

"No, you deserve to be punished for what you've done!"

Alex watched for a moment before making herself known, "Take a break, I've got this."

Justin stared up in shock, then used magic to put his conscience back in his head, "You're really here...!"

She nodded. He sighed, "I'm dying."

She nodded again.

He gave her a descerning look, one he used to give her when they were kids. What was her angle coming here?

She sat down, tenderly pushing his guts back into place, "I need your help..."

He let out a choked laugh, "Like I can help you..."

Alex stared into those empty eyes. After all these years, it was just the two of them, back in this room.

"I would not be here if you could not help me."

He groaned, "Help me get my... whatever this stuff is, back in order."

Alex tentatively approached. Her right hand stretched out very, very carefully. The last time she had touched his stomach, she had plunged a magical blade into him. The last time he had touched her, he had brutally raped her.

Needless to say, it was a difficult reunion.

"How's the ouside?"

Alex gave a non-committal shrug, "If I let you out, you have to help me find my daughter."

"You have to heal me first."

"How do I know you won't just run off and start plotting your revenge?"

He smiled deviously, "Oh... I already have my revenge planned..."

He gentle hands, which had previously massaged his flesh into place, grabbed his guts and pulled out, "WHERE IS SHE?!"  
He screamed and screamed, "I don't know! I swear I don't know!"

She panted out her anger, "What do I have to do to you to get you to understand?!"

He looked at her with intensity, "You know what you have to do... Now get to it..."

Alex panted fearfully. He was back in charge. And she knew exactly where that put her.

But she had no other choice.


	6. Chapter 6

It was one of her worst nightmares. She was stuck with Justin back in the hell he kept her in all those years ago.

"Lay down."

"No."

The difference, besides his injury, was the fact that he needed her help to escape. She still had a say here.

"Alex..."

"Justin! You need me. So if you want my help, you're going to have to accept that I am in charge."

"...Fine, but afterwards, you have to set me free."

Alex laughed, "Riiiight. Like it's going to come to that. Absolutely not."

Justin lay back, "So why am I going to help you?"

"I will let you heal."

"To be stuck for all eternity in a book I designed? Please, you can't keep me in here!"

Her eyes flickered doubtfully, "What do you want?"

"You. You have to visit me once a month. You will heal me, but I will stay in here of my own will. If I leave, the council will hunt me down. If I keep you, they'll send a rescue party. But I get to play with you for one day once a month, for the rest of you life."

Alex swallowed nervously. Even thinking of him touching her just once sent chills down her spine.

"What's wrong, little sister?" He questioned, running a hand from right under her bosom to her hips, "Afraid you'll like it?"

"I get my daughter back. My family stays safe!"

He looked at her with some small malice, "I am your family."

She stared at him, her eyes watering, "I know."

"Then do exactly what I want you to.

Alex took a brave breath, and stripped off her clothes. She grabbed a whip and handed it to her renewed jailer, "I have been bad, and need to be punished. Do whatever you need to do to me," She swalllowed, "Please."


	7. Chapter 7

Alex stood at the edge of the bed, naked, waiting for her punishment. Although everything he did to her was horrible, this was the worst part. Well, it was the worst part in a unique way. Alex had always hated waiting. She had been a terrible waitress. To stand there and wait and wait and wait until her brother decided she was worthy of whatever punishment he would dish out... it was torture.

"Are you ready to learn a lesson?"

Alex whimpered. This was not fair! She had beaten him! She should be free! This was a total nightmare, one she had pursued.

...Alex nodded her head, and spread her legs. The cool air bit at her.

Was she really ever free? Every night she came back to this place in her nightmares. Every day she passed his room. He was the father of her child. Perhaps her brother was inescapable.

Alex did her best to calm herself down. Fear was a powerful motivator. But she had learned courage. If she was stuck thinking about the here-and-now then he would win. Her daughter was more important than whatever her brother did.

"Alex, you have been such a bad girl, sneaking out, hurting your big brother. You need to learn a lesson."

His fingertips ghosted over the skin of her lower back, across her buttocks, stopping at the inside of her thighs, "But not right now. Get dressed, and we'll be on our way."

Alex let out a breath she had known she had been holding. This was so much worse.

Putting her clothes on, she could not help but wonder when it would be her time to learn a lesson.


	8. Chapter 8

Exiting the journal, Alex and Justin found themselves in the Russo wizard lair. Justin took a moment to wander around.

For the first time in a year, the young wizard was free. He could go anywhere he wanted, do anything- with the exception of the fact that he was bleeding to death. Alex had a spell on her to keep him alive while she was around. If they were seperated, he would die, a good reason for him to stick close.

He found their father's chair, and sat in it, smiling, "I remember this place..."

Alex was having mixed feelings. Justin was... well, he was evil. A monster that had killed dozens, and raped his own sister for years. Now he had a conscience again. She blamed herself. Maybe none of this would have happened if she had not been so irresponsible as a teenager.

What had she done?

"Do you remember when we used to be wizards?"

Alex nodded. This was the worst part of freeing him. (Then again, what was not the worst part? The waiting, the agreeing to be his slave one day a month, or the fact that her daughter was still missing?) The old Justin, the sweet, considerate one, was still in there. He was just buried under a mountain of psypathic idiosyncracies.

After a few moments at Memory Lane, he started moving again, "Come on, I need to contact the monster world. It won't be easy..."

She nodded and followed. Going out into the street, the siblings took the first breath of fresh air in far too long.

"I need a virgin."

Alex quirked an eyebrow. Her brother turned a little pink, explaining, "The most powerful tool in the monster world is virgin heart. I just need to get a fresh one."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Like I know one. Come on, I've been haging out with strippers and hookers. Where the **FUCK **do you think I'd find a fucking virgin?!"

His eyebrow quirked up, "Really? What a mouth on you."

She growled out an answer, "Whatever."

Justin ignored her, pushing past her and into the busy sidewalk. Dozens of people (read as; rude New Yorkers that were too incosiderate to go around) kept bumping into him. Alex watched him for a moment. It was like he was praying...

Finally, a pretty young girl bumped him.

"Sorry."

His eyes flashed open, "Not yet you're not..."

A.N. Dun dun duuuuun! What do you think is going to happen?!


	9. Chapter 9

Alex huffed into the mirror. In the next room, a girl named Ariel Jonnan was tied to a bed. She was a virgin. Justin claimed they needed her to get around in the monster world.

To what lengths would he go to get what he wanted? Justine was out there, somewhere, and her best bet was her uncle. The problem is that her uncle is also her father. Probably.

In the past, Alex had been the one to stop him. She had performed countless raids on his installations- destroying chemical factories, freeing political prisoners, and saving the day in general. Now who would save the world from such a dastardly monster? Who would be able to take down his minions and keep the peace?

...Why did Alex feel the need to justify herself? She had sold herself in the past- done any disgustin act her brother had ever demanded of her. Why did this bother her?

Ariel whimpered in terror. Alex buried her guilt. This was necessary. Some girl could go one day without... whatever she was doing. What? Did Ariel have a family to get to? Did she have a baby daughter who was lost to the darkness?

Justine was worth it. Justin appeared behind his sister, giving her an appraising look.

A girl, a pure one too, had been taken off the streets in broad daylight. Only a madman would do it.

Or a madwoman.

Alex buried her head in shame. She had been the one to take Ariel. Perhaps this was what Justin wanted to prove all along; she was not the hero. Sure, he had been the evil mastermind to fake his own death, murder his brother, and kidap-to-rape his sister. (Not to mention wrestling control of New England) but it was her **ALEX RUSSO** who was the true villain. She was just as bad as him. She would do anything to get her way, and, just like always, he would push her further than she wanted to go.

In her mind, Justine was worth more than anything. In the past, the young Russo had sacrificed, and stayed heroic- now she needed to sacrifice that purity for the sake of her daughter. It was worth it.

Justin meet her eyes brifely, condemming her. Was she truly the hero for taking down the monster that he had been, or the villain for making him in the first place...?

Alex slouched in the corner. She needed to keep going. If she slowed down, even for a little bit, she would go mad. No doubt Mason was searching for her. Jerry and Theresa had likely figured out her plan, and called the Council. Ariel could identify her attackers. And Justin... he had a deal.

...When would he want her? Perhaps he would drag it out. Wait until she was on trial in front of the Wizard World before demanding she go down for him. Or maybe he would grab her hair right now, slam her against the bed, and use her whatever way he wanted.

And he would use her eventually. Even with a conscience, her brother had been through too much to simply let her go.

Ariel whimpered in the corner.

"Justin, let's go," Alex stood. Her brother looked at her queerly.

"Yeah... It's time for you to meet a friend of mine..."


	10. Chapter 10

Alex trembled quietly as she walked through the monster world. This was a place of beasts that feasted on human flesh- most preferred young women. Joanna was shrunk into a doll, as if that was reassuring.

The two girls had a disturbing conversation hours earlier.

_"Who are you? What do you want from me?!" Ariel was breathing rapidly, "ALEX!"_

_Alex was snapped out of her reflective state with a shock. Oh, the girl must have overheard the two Russos talking._

_"I just want my daughter back, and Justin needs you. I have no choice."_

_Ariel whimpered in fear, "Can't you just tell your lover not to do this?"_

_Alex shrugged, "Even when we were kids he didn't listen to me."_

_"How long have you known one another?"_

_Alex knew what the captive was doing; getting her to talk, get her to feel some compassion. Well, that was no longer a possibility, "I don't know him well anymore, but we grew up together. We were so competitive, and one day, I just turned on him... I wonder if he hates me for it...?"_

_"So he's like a brother to you?"_

_Alex laughed bitterly, "He is my brother."_

_Ariel blushed, "Oh... sorry, just... the way he talks to you..."_

_Alex waved her hand, "There's no need for apology." The Russo girl stared down into her captive's eyes to communicate the truth: brother and lover both. That was who he was._

Justin was totally quiet, and, not surprisingly, totally at peace. These had been his minions. And he was a full wizard, so if anything decided it wanted a piece of him... it would get a 'slice'. For the first time in a very, very long time, he was a source of comfort for Alex. None of the monsters would try and get her while he was still here.

"So tell me about your life."

Alex was shocked to hear this. She stuttered a bit before sighing wearily. What were they? For the one million and twentieth time that day, the Latina considered their relationship. Was he her protective older brother? Her rapist? Her lover?

"Information was not a part of the deal."

Justin shrugged, "Fine."

They walked in silence, passing unmarked graves and bones of daunting origins.

"What do you care anyways?"

Justin sighed, "...Information was not a part of the deal, remember?"

He snickered, walking away. Alex huffed and followed, "My life is not yours, Justin!"

He whirled on her, "Are you sure about that? Because I do own you. You're like my toy." This was a major mistake on his part.

"You never did. And I am not your toy!" She got into his face, "You always took care of your possesions, obcessing over every small detail! You treated me horribly compared to your little dolls! This could be a trap, leading me into a monster's lair, and just run off...!"

"And then my wound would re-open, and I would die." He made a sarcastic thinking face, "I suppose that you really weren't the smart one, were you?!"

She smacked him.

...

...

Justin turned back. Alex flinched as his hands rose, but instead, he wrapped them around her, "Yeah."

That was it.

The walked in silence until they found Justin's friend, Azazel. He told them that there was a powerful new wizard in town who was making a move against the Russo family.

"No idea whose game they're playing, but they've got a looooot of anger."

Justin nodded, "Here's payment." He tossed the beast Ariel, "Let's get out of here, Alex."


	11. Chapter 11

Alex lay back on her pillow, breathing deeply.

"Hurts doesn't it?" Justin emptied his pockets onto the counter.

"What?"

"Your conscience, it hurts right now, right?"

Alex shrugged, "I just pretend that Ariel will be okay."

The young mother rubbed her stomach. She missed being a mother. Xander was home with his grandparents, no doubt worried about her location. She would get back to him though.

"Why are you helping me?"

"What are _you_ helping _me_?"

Alex groaned in confusion, "Why am I doing this?! What's wrong with me?! Who would do this?!"

Justin put his hand on her shoulder, "You came to me because you needed my help. The good news is that I have clue as to who took your kid. We need time though, and that's going to make this tough."

Alex nodded wearily, "Justin... what about your conscience?"

Her brother's eyes bored into hers, "Mine? Really? Hmmm... Well... It's like that wound you gave me, it just hurts all the time, never sealing, never healing. What's some virgin on a pile of destruction? Of all the girls I've hurt..." He paused, looking down almost like... he was ashamed, "I have done some horrible things. You're the worst. Really. But, I've done so much more."

She pretended not to hear his voice crack _just a little bit. _

"When I think back on what I was? What I did? I feel... something I can't even explain. It's like there's a hole in my chest, and no matter what I will ever do, it just stays empty."

She nodded, "Yeah, we're messed up. Nothing will ever make me _not_ that girl in your closet. Sometimes when I'm alone-" Alex looked at her brother/lover/something, and decided he would be the only one who would understand, "That place, that jail, was a nightmare. But it seems more real than my life. I love my children more than anything, but... sometimes I don't feel like I'm not actually out of there." She closed her eyes, "I can still feel the whip, the bed, the..." She kept herself from talking about it.

Her time under his control had been horrible, but **not everything** was that bad. There were satin sheets, and, only when she had performed as a decent slave, she had received some small rewards. Somehow her horrifying time there was almost... fair. Like hell, it only accepted those who were supposed to go there. Or heaven. Even as Alex loathed every minute there, that place seemed to become like her habitat. Her home. What was she? How could any girl think like she did? It was disgusting, and unnatural. Why was she unhappy to be free?

"Alex," He used her name so rarely. Slut, filth, trash, whore, slave, bitch, etc. Those were names she was comfortable with. The insults she could take. but her name? It opened her eyes, forcing them into contact with him, "Did you ever think that our life before the journal was fake? That... living together and fighting all the time, was just us being afraid?"

"What's wrong with just being afraid?"

He was too close to her, "Nothing."

Alex nodded and rolled on her side to get away from those eyes so much like hers. Truthfully, she was scared he would use her tonight. The threat of the pain kept coming to the forefront of her mind. He could strike at any second, really. Beat her down, use her, call her filth just like she knew he would. Mock her. Insult her inability to protect her child. Break her.

...Then it would be over.

...

...and only then would she feel any better.

But truthfully, Alex needed it. She needed him to be the villain, because if he wasn't, she was. If he had not handed over Ariel, who would have? That was the only thing keeping Alex sane; Justin was the villain here, and the only reason he was still the bad guy was so that she would not have to be.


	12. Chapter 12

Alex paced restlessly as Justin trod a careful path around her. As far as nightmares went, this one, bizarrely enough, was close to the top.

After... that had happened (Ariel, you poor girl...) Justin had insisted on seeing the room. Now here he was, walking and talking with no one in particular.

"And Mason detected no scent whatsoever?"

Alex snapped out of her trance. She had been standing by herself too long, and allowed her mind to wander.

What would life have been like if they weren't so messed up? Would Justin have been a father? And she still a mother? Would she be with Mason? The questions, the 'what ifs...?" had stolen her from the moment.

Justin was deeply perplexed, "I think we just wasted a virgin. A werewolf can usually scent any monster at all. So the question is; what could come in here without leaving a scent?"

She crouched beside him, the two falling back into their old rhythm of working together. They moved as one, taking in information separately, but at the same time.

"An illusion?"

"No, an illusion could not have picked up the baby. Maybe a monster with no scent?"

"Which would be a what...? Besides which, why would a monster with no scent need a wizard baby?"

"Point. Maybe another wizard...?"

"Once more; how come there's no scent?"

"...maybe the wizard transformed into a family member. If the spell made him or her Mason, the transformed wizard would only smell like him, right?"

They paused here. Justin's mind was turning, "No... firstly, why would the wizard transform? It seems like a waste of energy. If the wizard was transformed, why go for the baby? And why leave? If it was someone you recognized, he or she would walk out the front door without being stopped. Finally, it would take a pretty powerful wizard to transform all the way to the point that they would smell like that dog."

Alex made a face, "Fine, what do you think happened? Mason said that he only detected familiar scents- family, baby formula, etc."

Justin nodded,"Yeah, I think better start questioning his abilities. He is just a stinking son of a" he paused and changed his tone, "female dog. Because he's a werewolf."

Following her brother's eyes, Alex found herself staring at a wide-awake Alexander.

"Xander! What are you doing out here?"

He rubbed his eyes wearily, "Mumma, I thought I heard you. Can you tuck me inta beddie?"

Alex sighed miserably, "Momma is busy with her," She gave her rapist a wry look, "Friend."

Their son pouted, "I don't see why he gets to spend time with you! It's like he's all you care about! I thought you would spend more time with me now that Justine is gone and-" the rest of his speech was drowned out by whining. Justin sighed and used magic to mute the boy. Alex nodded her thanks.

She growled, "Mister, you better get your butt back into your room by the time I count to five."

At first the boy stood defiantly.

"One."

He glared with something akin to the strength of a mountain lion.

"Two."

He blinked.

"Threeeee..."

His throat made a nervous swallowing motion.

"Four."

He bolted running back to his room.

"Nice kid."

"I will kill you if you even think of him. He has nothing to do with you."

Justin's eye quirked, "Nothing?"

Alex bit down, "Don't even think about bringing him into this. I hate you, remember that? I loathe you, always have, always will. Even before you went evil, I hated you. He," She pointed at the boy's room, "Will never know you, understand?"

Justin crossed his arms, "And why not?"

Alex's eyes went wide with disbelief, "**Are you kidding me with this right now?!"**

Justin brought out his smug look, if for no other reason than the fact that it bothered her.

"Well?"

Alex should have had steam coming out of her ears as she drew herself to full height, her inner Momma Bear rearing its head, "Do you even... I mean... are you so stupid that you... think...?"

"I'm family."

Those words cut her. She sighed turning from him, "I can't do this."

Justin nodded absently and turned the room over.

_He's family._

He was family. That's the worst of it. If he were a boyfriend, well, she would have killed him. Actually, looking back on her life, she probably would have if not for the fact he was family.

Without thinking about it, Alex went to the corner of the room, watching her brother. It was... so weird watching him pace. Years disappeared as the brother and sister came to terms with their arrangement, again. Justin, snooping, using every brain cell he had while Alex relied on luck and intuition before giving up and watching her sibling work.

"You killed Max."

"From where I'm standing, you killed Max."

Alex sighed dejectedly. Justin huffed standing up.

"I need a wand."

"HA!"

"I'm serious."

Alex rolled her eyes, "Why would I give you a wand? That's a terrible idea."

Justin advanced on her a little too quickly, "I think I need it to trace the flashes of our kidnapper."

The siblings stared each other down.

"Fine." Alex marched away. While she was gone, Justin whispered a spell. Upon her return, he rolled his eyes, "Try this one."

"That's your old practice wand, it only opens stuff!"

She gave him a daring look, "And?"

He snarled taking the wand from him, "The flash trail!" A line of gold appeared.

"Ha! One for Justin!" He handed it back to her, "Hold onto that. A powerless thing like you needs it."

Alex glared with her old hatred, their old rivalry rekindled.

"Let's go."


	13. Chapter 13

"Ah!"

Alex and Justin tumbled down the steps.

"Wiztech?!"

Justin shrugged. Magic did what magic did- no explanations or excuses. Alex sighed.

"Ugh... now what am I supposed to do? It could be anyone!"

"No... not everyone...!"

Justin and Alex turned to find a monster waiting for them.

"Did you miss me?"

"Ariel?!"

"Close," She strode down the steps with confidence, "I'm... so much more than before..."

The Russos backed away.

"Justin, what's going on...?"

He swallowed ignoring his sister, "Get back."

The monster continued marching forward ominously. Alex was surprised to see the girl alive.

"Oh..." Ariel made a faux pouty face, "Did he not tell you what would happen to me? What? Did you think that monster would, like, kill me or something?"

In a flash, the girl was on Alex, "Please... you should know better than to think a girl would get let off so easy."

Justin watched as his sister was thrown through the air. Concentrating, he cushioned her blow using hand magic.

The monster picked him up too.

"Oh, come on!" There was no one to cushion his fall.

Ariel laughed, "Wow... when I planned my revenge, I thought it would be so much more fulfilling. But now, ughff!"

Alex circled behind her opponent, knocking her off her feet, "Yeah. I know, right?" Her second blow connected and she continued, "You know, I'm sorry. It wasn't fair. But let's get it straight, none of this is fair. Life sucks. You do something even slightly bad, and it comes back to bite you. Bite back, and suddenly you're in the middle of a war."

Ariel rolled to her feet in a snarl, "I'll destroy you for this! Do you have any idea what I went through?! I have suffered!" She punched the Latina in the stomach, "Immeasurably!" Thud. "And it will never be okay!"

...

Alex blinked.

One second a fist was headed towards her face, the next, she staring at... stars? Looking back, she found her brother wheezing on the ground.

"Time magic?"

"Yeah."

"Good timing."

Alex sat beside him, unafraid for reasons she did not understand, "Is it just me, or was that really quick? Within twenty-four hours, a fresh monster was set to guard a flash trail?"

Justin leaned his head towards her, "It could be a coincidence..."

Alex rolled her eyes in disbelief, staring him down.

"Fine."

The young mother got up and paced, "There's logic to this, and a lot of emotion. Like..." Her head ground in confusion, "I don't know. I know we're missing pieces, but... I thought if I released you-"

"All your problems would be solved?"

The were both uncomfortable. Then she answered a terrible secret she could not take back, "Yeah."

"I need my wand," Justin watched as she turned away, "I mean it."

"Yeah."


	14. Chapter 14

Alex stretched out her suit, swearing, "What was I thinking trying to get into this thing?!"

Justin smirked from his spot from the doorway, amused at his sister.

She grumbled, taking off her shirt. After giving birth to her son, Alexander, Alexandra Russo had been in horrible shape. She had trouble eating, sleeping, and time had not been kind to her in many subtler ways. But she had driven her body hard to be able to fight her brother's regime.

All wizards had combat training of some kind to prepare for the wizard competition. Justin kept up with Mason in werewolf-form, as did they all. She had trained day-in day-out to get it back.

The protective suit she wore to ward off magic and monsters, had been built when she was in her top physique. But being a mother had worn away her body.

She took a breath as she lowered the top half of the skin-tight leather. It clung to her cruelly, judging her new curves harshly.

"Why did I have to get boobs from Dad's side of the family?!" She whined. Justin laughed. Blushing, his sister turned, and threw a hairbrush at him, like they were kids again, "Get out!"

He walked away, "I was just wondering what your plan was. I mean, my wand is in high-security at my old mansion. I can get you the blue-prints, but... they're not just going to let you walk out alive!"

She gave him a wry look and poked his heart with her index, "You were a wizard, with monsters for support, and the human world's backing. And yet," she poked the finger into his chest, "I ran around you for years."

"Yeah, and how'd that work out for you?"

"I won," She smirked, drawing closer, even as her arms went up to her chest.

"You were raped."

...

All the air went out of the room as Alex's body flooded with terror. But Justin, sounded...

"Are you concerned for me?" Alex was in total disbelief.

"I... don't know." Justin blinked confused, and walked away, leaving her more confused than ever.


	15. Chapter 15

Alex crouched behind a brick wall. Her suit clung to her too tightly, but she managed to squeeze in. Justin was going over her plan critically, and she could not really block him out.

"You have thirty seconds to jump over the fence, run across the lawn, climb up the outside out the mansion, and in. Then get to the hall, run down it to my old vault- which by the way, you never managed to penetrate," Alex gave him a look that made him doubt the truth of that, "Get around any guards, get into the vault, find my wand, get it, exit the vault, which, by the way, is impossible, and get back out." Justin paused, "Did I miss anything?"

Alex stretched, "Just that we've likely already been spotted, but that's it."

He rolled his eyes, "Don't move."

Alex huffed, waiting for... something. He had some kind of plan, but it made no sense. What could he do to help her she could not do on her own. then again, if he was of no help, why had she released him in the first place?

Taking a breath, Justin closed his eyes, and braced his open palm against her bare stomach. Alex felt a tingling sensation as the warmth of his hand seeped in- then penetrated.

"AH!" It felt like a hot knife was being driven into her.

"Okay, now go!"

Alex took off. she was already huffing, and almost out of time, as she reached the building. Her hands skillfully clung to the exposed architecture, pulling the ex-wizard forward. Muscles strained, limbs creaked, but the rebel's spirit came back alive, pushing her forward.

Alex smashed the window open, no longer caring for stealth, and dove into a darkened room. Jumping over the glass, the intruder dashed to the door and into the hall.

"Wha-?" Alex karate-chopped the yuppie in the hall before taking off for the stairs. She leapt from placement to placement, swinging from a chandelier all in an attempt to get to the vault in time.

Two guards, only human, jumped in shock, reaching for their weapons.

_Hee, too late..._

Alex vaulted past them and into the... vault?

_Whoa...!_

What surprised Alex the most was that there was nothing in there, nothing at all! She swallowed, "Where's...?"

"Alex Russo..." smirked Rosie, stepping in deftly, imagine my surprise to see you in here. Magical protection has kept you alive so far. But I don't see how you're going to escape." She walked out of the moonlight and into the shadow of the vault. Alex ducked into a corner. "Grow wings and fly?"

"Yeah, something like that!"

Rosie looked up to see Alex perched like a predatory cat. The dark angel took off, flying up to meet her foe. That was a big mistake.

Alex leapt down, dodging Rosie's fingernails raking against her body, and using her centrifugal force to swing the angel out of the vault, and back into the main room.

Flying amongst the chandeliers, Rosie hunted her squirrelly prey. The dodged back in forth under the light of the moon. Alex watched from the glow of her perch as her opponent flapped around her. More guards were on their way. There was no way to fight the men on the ground and a woman from above. Rosie swiped at the ex-wizard again. Alex dodged, sending the chandelier swinging. Dust fell on her shoulders. Looking up, Alex noticed two things. First, that the chain was failing. Second, moonlight, specifically a skylight.

There was another way out. Alex climbed the chain, trying to reach the roof, but Rosie saw this, and started shaking it loose. Guards piled in below them.

Alex realized she could barely keep her grip, let alone climb.

_Fine...!_

"Get back here and fight like a bit-" A boot caught Rosie in the mouth. Alex pushed down, propelling herself upward as the angel brought the chandelier to the floor on top of the guards.

Alex crashed through the glass, protecting her face with her arms. She ran. Blood poured from her unprotected skin, but still she ran. She climbed down the side of the house, across the lawn, panting with exertion.

Up and over the wall to... safety?

Justin was nowhere to be seen, "Just-?"

Black heels dug into her back and shoulder, knocking her to the earth. A triumphant Rosie coughed into her arm, "Are you insane? Do you honestly believe we wouldn't take precautions? That we wouldn't see to it that the vault was empty, and that Justin could never rise to power again?!"

Alex groaned in pain. Rosie dug her fingers through the Latina's dark hair, hissing in her ear, "If you think Justin's Journal was bad, wait 'til you see where we lock you up!"

Everything went dark.


End file.
